Due North - I'll Always Be Waiting
by RobinScorpio
Summary: Jason is living in Port Charles working for Sonny. He has yet to regain his memory. Maybe he is waiting for the one person he has always had a bond with. This is a short one 15 chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Jason never came for Robin but Jason is living as Jake. He has no memories of who he is.

_Prologue_

_Robin roamed the halls of Miscavage trying to escape. She paused, there was an odd feeling. She needed to stop at one of the rooms. She took a deep breath, hedging her bets she used the key card to get into the room. She was shocked to find Luke Spencer looking to be in a catatonic state. She shook him gently._

_"Luke it is Robin. I am going to get you out of here. We don't have much time." Luke smiled._

_"I am glad someone came. I have been spitting out my meds." He stood. "Got any weapons?" He asked._

_"Just one." She held up the gun. _

_"Well we will look while we find a way out of this hell hole." He looked down at her then gave her a nod._

_Together Luke and Robin made their escape. The cool, crisp air felt good on their skin. Robin began to break into a car. Luke was amazed when she hotwired it and pulled off._

_"I am impressed young Scorpio." Robin shrugged._

_"Yeah, well. It comes in handy." Robin grinned. "I am going to Sonny's. Helena told me that her goons had Jason. He may be able to help us find him."_

_"That old bitch paid me a visit to taunt me. To let me know that she wasn't dead. She said I had you to thank for it. Now I know why you did it." Robin sighed and grimaced slightly._

_"I would have for Jason but Victor didn't give me much choice. Stavros is dead, you can thank your son-in-law for that one. That should offer small comfort." Luke studied her._

_"Why are you going to Sonny?" He had to ask._

_"Because Helena has my family on 24 hour surveillance. Don't worry, I am also calling my mother." Robin explained. She just hoped that she could keep her family safe._

_Anna arrived at Sonny's, he let her in. "My daughter told me to meet her here. I have no clue why."_

_"Neither do I. She said that she was bringing Luke with her." Anna studied him. She had arrested Luke weeks ago. Ric was still undercover until it was time for trial._

_"I know that you arrested Luke. I am intrigued to find out what is going on." The guard came in and announced Robin and Luke._

_"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" Luke flirted with Anna causing Robin to roll her eyes._

_"What is going on here?" Anna demanded to know._

_"That clown that you have rotting in prison is Bill Eckert. I never left the institution. Heather helped him. He taunted me with the fact that he has been living my life and married my Spanky." Robin paced._

_"That is not all. Helena is alive and so is Jason." Robin explained to Anna and Sonny about the reason she left, what happened at the clinic including the escape and separating._

_"Jason was here?" Robin nodded._

_"My guess is like me, he was headed off by Helena or her goons. They told him that Sam and Danny were at risk. She showed me video of Patrick and Emma in the house. That is why I called you mom. I need you to keep them safe but Helena needs to think that I am on the run to protect them." Anna and Sonny absorb this information._

_"I am… I can't believe it. I want to believe it but…" Robin looked at Sonny._

_"I saw him Sonny. He couldn't talk because he pulled out his tube but I saw him." Robin assured him._

_"This is… Does Sam know?" Robin shook her head._

_"It is up to you to tell her. Right now, I think it is best to put guards on her and Danny. I cannot tell you what to do beyond that." Robin said sadly. "We were so close. It is my fault. I shouldn't have suggested splitting up."_

_"This is hardly your fault. You sacrificed your family and now you are divorced. You should at least tell Patrick that you are back." Sonny studied Robin._

_"If you need a place to stay sweetheart, you know you can always stay here." She looked at Sonny, that is exactly what she was banking on._

_"Mom, Patrick is not going to understand and it will not change things between us." Robin said sadly._

_"Please just try. I know you, I will fill in the blanks but at least meet him." She nodded._

_"I am going to get a team on Patrick and Emma. You keep in touch. If you want to lay low, I suggest you take Mr. Corinthos up on his offer." Robin hugged her mother._

_"Luke, you come with me. We have to get to the business of clearing your name." Luke obliged, he wanted to get back to his life. Sonny hugged Robin._

_"Thank you." He whispered._

_"You never have to thank me for that. Sonny, I would have done it even if I had a choice. I had two years stolen from me. He doesn't deserve that. I know he is still alive Sonny, I feel it. Helena said she had plans for us. I just don't know what they are." Sonny sighed, one thing he was certain of, now that he knew, he would find his best friend. Even if he had to call in a favor from someone whose name he never thought he would utter, the Jackal._

**Chapter 1 The Docks**

Robin was headed to meet Patrick on the docks. Jake was just going for a walk. Frustrated that no one seemed to know who he was. He had no fingerprints and outside of a few distorted memories everything else was a blank. Then he saw her. His gaze caught hers, their eyes locking as they both were unable to look away. They headed toward each other with their gazes still locked on each other.

Something about his eyes made her breath catch in her throat and she had the feeling of wanting to know him. Jake thought there was something familiar about the petite brunette. He seemed to have met a lot of those lately. Her eyes were large and chocolate brown. They looked like they could see through one's soul. He felt his heart palpitate as she neared him. He movements stopped and he stood frozen in place. He wanted to say something, anything to keep her in his presence. He wondered if she could tell him who he was but admonished himself for such a silly thought. She smiled as she past him. _Damn she kept walking. _He wanted to stop her, he opened his mouth to ask her name but he chickened out.

Robin's scarf had flown off but she didn't notice when she spotted Patrick on the docks. He was pacing and she could sense the anger rolling off of him in waves. She cautiously approached him.

"Do you understand how many lives you have messed with?" He barked and she flinched as though he had slapped her.

"Patrick, I didn't have a choice." She said sadly.

"No you had a choice Robin and you chose him, like always. You always chose him. You chose him when you walked into that lab and I had to watch it blow up!" Fresh tears filled her eyes.

Patrick placed his hands on his hips. "It is not enough that my son died because of you. Because of him. Now our daughter's life is at risk too?" He looked her up and down with disgust.

He heard the yelling and he could sense the tension as he approached wanting to help. In his mind a distorted image played of the same man yelling at a petite brunette. He couldn't see her face. The woman who had captivated earlier had dropped her scarf, it was grey and it smelled nice. It was soft and he felt himself fingering it as the flash went through his mind.

"That is not fair Patrick. I did not ask for this. I was born into it. I never did anything to Helena, to Victor or Faison. I never did anything to Obrecht. How can you stand there and act as though my existence is a mere inconvenience to you?" She cried but he was cold. It wasn't that he never loved her, he was angry and confused.

"You could have trusted me." He exploded. "Why did you even come back? So that you can run again and go find him."

"I can't do this with you right now." She turned to walk away. The docks wasn't the place for a shouting match and the look in his eyes was tearing her apart. He grabbed her by her arm a move that made Jake spring into action.

"Why don't you back off?" Jake spoke up. Robin chose that moment to make her escape.

"Why don't you mind your business?" He turned back to Robin. "That's right Robin run away. I am not going to coddle you or treat you like a savior when you are anything but." He shouted after her.

"You know, you are a bit of an asshole." Jake walked away in search of the woman who had lost her scarf.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Old Connections**

Jake didn't know why he felt the need to go after the woman. He felt like he had to protect her but couldn't explain it. He found her and ended up following her to ensure that she was safe. She stopped at a bridge. He watched as she gripped onto the rails, taking deep breathes. She was sobbing and talking to someone.

_The memory comes to him, a bit distorted, it stops him in his tracks. It is of a girl sitting on the ledge holding a teddy bear._

_"When you didn't show up at the Chinese place, I figured I'd find you here." He said as he approached._

_"What is wrong?" He asked._

_"The little girl at the hospital, she died." She explained sadly. She asked him about his bike. She wanted to go someplace where they didn't have to be anything to anyone. She had warned him away from her and told him how hard it was to find a point to everyday. _

_They stood holding hands ready to jump. He pulled her down._

_"That wasn't necessary." She shouted at him._

_"If you believe that you are as brain damaged as I am." He shouted back at her._

_"Oh yeah, you believe that. Do you feel comfortable making that judgment? Cause you don't know anything about me. You don't know what I want or what I need. And you sure as hell don't know what I have to live with." She was angry and shouting. They argued then she told him that she had HIV and he kissed her._

_As if his memory shifts he sees her. He is in jail and he was telling her that it wasn't time to jump then and it wasn't now._

Jake came out of the memory. It made him dizzy. If only he could see clearly the woman's face. He stumbled slightly, she looked at him in alarm.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I saw you fighting with that guy back there. I hear it is dangerous out here." She stared at him for a long moment as she wiped the tears from her eyes. He stepped closer slowly until he was at her side.

"I have survived more than the mob element in this town has. I guess, I am not all that frightened." She said turning back to stare out at the water. There was something about his eyes, she felt a pull to him that she couldn't explain.

"Are you okay?" He asked and she didn't answer. "You dropped this by the way." He held up her scarf.

"Thank you." She accepted it. "I will be okay because… That is how it is. " She started.

"The man that I love hates me. I lost one of my best friends but I know he is out there somewhere. I was kind of hoping that you were him." She said. "We met here and it became our spot. A place where we could come to just talk or think." She added off his look.

"I can go if you like?" She shrugged but she wanted him to stay.

"It is a public bridge. Stay if you like." She told him.

_"You can stay if you want. But if you don't, that is okay too."_ Echoed through his head. He shook it off.

"I just had an odd sense of déjà vu." He admitted.

"I have never seen you around here. Are you from here?" He shook his head.

"I am from Canada." He said. He didn't know why he thought that but Canada was the first place he thought of so he went with it. Still he didn't want her to feel bad for him the way everyone else did. He wanted a friend who would be just that. Not someone trying to save him.

"The name is Jake." He extended his hand.

"Robin." She shook his hand. "It was nice meeting you Jake. I am not usually adverse to meeting new friends. My life is a mess, I would hate to bring you into it."

"Because you are in danger?" He asked bluntly shocking her.

"Your husband was kind of loud which wasn't very safe when you think about it." Robin had to smile at how blunt he was. He reminded her of Jason.

"Yes in fact. I should probably head back to my destination." He walked with her to the car.

"I think we have the same destination." He smiled and joined her in the car.

Jake had been staying with Liz, but he didn't feel comfortable being a stranger in her home around her young children. There was that and she seemed to be interested in him at one point, then she was in love with some Prince who would come around too often glowering at him. Sonny offered him the guest house and a job unloading cargo with other odd jobs here and there.

Jake had gotten to Sonny before Robin did. "Hey listen, I don't want her to know. You know about the amnesia. I will tell her in time but it is nice knowing someone who doesn't pity me." Sonny studied the man. He had come to respect him. Liz had asked him for help when it came to jobs and the kid had come to Sonny for help with a room.

"You know when everything she has going on is over, she may be able to help you with that." Jake looked at him with a puzzled expression. "She is a brilliant doctor who has cured this kind of thing." Jake nodded in understanding. A scary thought occurred to him. He wondered if he even wanted to remember. There were so many questions. So many things did not make sense.

"I don't like lying to her. So if she doesn't ask, I won't tell her." Jake nodded he had to live with that.

Jake and Sonny found Robin in the living room. "How did it go sweetheart?" She shook her head clearly upset.

"I am sorry." She shrugged sadly. Jake stepped out to give them privacy but he listened wanting to know a little more about this brilliant woman.

"I made a choice. He blames me for his son's death and it was my fault. Victor wanted to keep me in line so he had the car ran off of the road." Sonny hugged her.

"The blame lies with Victor. I hate to be the one to break this to you honey. Patrick is with Sam and maybe some of that anger…" Robin pulled away from him and shot up from the sofa.

"No. I won't believe it. Do you think that Patrick is angry because I am bringing Jason back to Sam?" She shook her head based off of Sonny's look.

"Look, you know he is not my favorite person but I never liked the way he treated you. He should be embracing you. Fighting this fight with you not berating you." Robin picked at her cuticles.

"He is scared Sonny." She reasoned.

"He has always come away unscathed. It is you who suffered. How long did you suffer from his mistakes? And what? He divorces you when you are fighting to save a friend?" Sonny's anger was rising. He took a deep breath. Jake had retreated to the gatehouse feeling as if he was invading her privacy.

"I am sorry, I know that you love him. Just try to think about you for a change Robin, please." He hugged her as she sobbed trying to process everything she had learned.

"I don't want to see Carly. Is it okay if I stay in the gatehouse?" She asked and he nodded.

"You will have company. I have been employing people on the legit side. Jake is living there." Robin looked at him.

"It is a two bedroom. If you want me to put him in a hotel I can." She shook her head.

"Don't be silly. If you trust him on your property then I am fine." She explained.

"Good, let me show you back." Sonny escorts Robin to the gate house. Jake is sitting on the couch.

"Robin this is…"

"We've met." She smiled.

"Robin is going to be staying here for a bit." Jake nods then stands.

"You should have the larger room." Robin shook her head.

"There is no need, you are all settled in." He scratched the back of his head, another nuance that Robin noticed reminded her of Jason.

"I don't really settle in so much. It is not a bother. Plus it smells like a lady's room." He smiled, she thought that his smile was gorgeous then admonished herself for such a thought.

"Well sweetheart, I need to make a few more calls. Spinelli has agreed to fly in. I will keep you posted. Get some rest. There are guards outside and this place has surveillance." He noticed that Robin started to get nervous.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea. I can't put you out or in danger. This is a threat that you can't see. She is twisted Sonny." Sonny looked at her and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"If Jason were here it is what he would want and you know that if he is able he is looking for you. Don't worry, you are safe here." He told her.

"Thanks Sonny…" He put his hand up.

"Anytime." He walked out.

"I am going to shower and change then I am going to get drunk." He just watched her with concern on his face.

"Not a typical indulgence but I will not get any sleep." She went to the shower.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Lick It Slam It**

After the shower Robin realized that she didn't have any clothes. She walked out in a towel and found a bag on her bed. She changed into pajamas then dried her hair. Once dry she put her hair up in a sloppy ponytail. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

Robin padded out into the living room where Jake was sitting. He held up a bottle of tequila. She looked at him.

"Sonny had someone buy things from the boutique at that hotel. He said that you prefer tequila. You were in there for a while." He smiled and she blushed.

"It is better not to drink alone. If we are going to be roomies then we should get to know one another." He poured two shots. She stared at him for a moment unsure of why she felt so comfortable around him. She moved to sit next to him on the couch.

"What are you running from?" He asked, he had to wonder about the weight of the world that she seemed to carry on her shoulders. How did she know Sonny? She looked at him, she seemed to be thinking about what she should say. "I am sorry, you don't have to answer that." She sighed then looked at him.

"Demented. Seems like I am always running. That bridge… One night my friend found me there. A little girl, she died of AIDS and I was just ready to throw in the towel. So I was on the bridge ready to jump, maybe. He pulled me down." Jake was shocked by that. He didn't see the woman's face but he remembered the flash he had. It wasn't clear but somehow he knew that he knew her. He hoped that spending time with her would trigger more memories.

"Was she your little girl?" Robin shook her head, she was off in her thoughts.

"I volunteered for the AIDS wing. My first love died from the disease." She explained. "It is how I met Sonny. I didn't like him much at first." She laughed. "We have been through a lot, Sonny and I. I mean…" She shook it off. "Stone was like a little brother to Sonny. When he got sick we rallied around him. We both loved him and we grew close through our love for him. I became like a sister and he the brother I never had. When he died we held each other together then one night on this bridge I met this guy who changed my life. I knew him before the accident."

"Jason Morgan?" He asked, he had heard a lot about the guy. She nodded looking at him with a questioning gaze. "Liz and Carly told me about him." She frowned. "Do we not like Liz or Carly?"

"Liz is a friend—Carly…" She just laughed. "That is a story for another time."

"Do you have it?" He asked simply, taking her by surprise. He didn't move or seem to be appalled, just curious.

"I am HIV positive. Modern medicine has made it so that my viral load is virtually undetectable. I've only had to change my protocol once. My ex-husband's psycho ex, one he cheated with, she replaced my meds with placebos. I recovered and I am fine now. My captors ensured that I got my daily dose." She took her shot.

"Wow, you say that like it is so normal." She laughed at that.

"Yeah well. I grew up the child to not one but two international spies. I have lost people, been kidnapped and had both of my parents resurface from the dead. This last time, one of those enemies, paired with that bitch Liesl Obrecht. They kidnapped me and faked my death for two years. Eventually I was handed off to Jerry Jacks, an old friend who turned psycho. He shot me once and my friends operated on me in a hotel lobby. Anyway, he needed a cure for polonium poisoning. I am a doctor who has created a few groundbreaking drug protocols." He stared at her in awe.

"Wow, not only is she beautiful but she is smart." She blushed ducking her head as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He added modest to that list but didn't say anything. "So you came up with a cure?" She nodded.

"Long story but eventually, I escape with the help of my parents. My husband is getting married. I was just going to go away. I felt they were better off. I had been lurking unseen while I worked in the lab. Jerry had captured my parents and if anyone saw me they were dead. My daughter saw me and she ran into my arms, similar to the way I had run into my mother's when we were reunited. Patrick needed time to decide where he wanted to be. Turns out she was pregnant and another villain comes…" She tears up.

"He has Jason, and it took a while for Jason and I to recreate our friendship but no matter what the bond was always there. I could not allow him to suffer the same fate. So I go to revive him." She explained how she came to the clinic.

"I know he is out there. We came too far and he needs his family. We once had this discussion where we would always find each other. Just looking north. No matter what, he is my direction and I am his." He stared at her having a foggy memory of something about Canada.

"Tequila is no good if you can't lick it, slam it, suck it." She said shaking off the emotion that was beginning to creep in, she stood then headed to the kitchen with him close behind.

"I am sorry what?" She opened the fridge.

"Lick the salt… You know." He caught on.

"I don't think I have ever heard it described quite that way." He chuckled as he watched her get a lime, cut it up then grab the salt.

"It was a girl's night ritual. You are about to be inducted into something sacred." She teased.

"Oh yeah? So tell me about it?" He noticed that her eyes were red rimmed and knew that she was upset. So he was glad for the change in subject. He could try to make her feel better. He felt that he needed to. It wasn't something that he could not describe, it was a need she stirred in him, one to protect and comfort the woman.

Robin told him all of her girl's night out stories, he laughed and so did she. For one night she got to relieve some of the stress. They talked about her work and she shared stories of growing up. One thing they both knew, the pull was electric, it was something that it was too soon to act on but they became friends that night.

A/N: I was going to make it so that they knew immediately but come on there is no fun in that :P


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the feedback. Sorry for the delayed update. Been reworking the chapters.**

**Chapter 4 Non-Disclosure**

Jake was working with Sonny and Spinelli trying to get a lead on Jason. Jason and Sonny headed into Sonny's office.

"Robin is really nice, pretty strong but I can tell that all of this is eating her up inside." Sonny smiled.

"Last year when she came back, I tried to talk to her. You know what she told me?" Jake looked at him.

"She said 'I'm tough like that'. I tried apologizing for something that I did, shooting her in her home. I was off my meds and the gun went off grazing her. She was trying to talk me down like she always does. She told me, life was too short. She is beyond amazing. She was upset about Jason but I reminded her how much he loved her." Jake processed the information.

"You shot her?" Sonny explained what happened that night. "One of my biggest regrets. It caused a rift between us for a while."

Sonny felt comfortable telling Jake these things. There was a familiarity that he had gotten from him and since Robin had been back the pieces started to fall together. Sonny knew what happened with Quartermaine so he didn't want to push him. He knew if one person could help trigger memories it would be Robin. He noticed the change in demeanor from Jake.

"That is a lot of protectiveness coming from you about a woman that you barely know." Sonny watched his reaction.

"I want to know her and yeah, I cannot explain it but I want to help her." Sonny frowned then remembered Sam.

"She is a beautiful single woman. I get that but you don't know if you are married or engaged. I don't want her hurt, she has been through enough." It was Jake's turn to frown.

"I don't want that either. I don't like leaving her alone for too long so I am going to check on her." Jake walked out of the office. He had heard Sonny but he couldn't control the pull nor did he want to. He hadn't been reported missing. He figured he had no one.

Anna showed up at the gatehouse to see Robin. Jake had already gone to work for the day and Robin was thankful for that. She knew that the conversation with her mother would be a stressful one.

"No word on Helena. Your father and Luke are working on it and I am using all of my contacts. I even tried to get Obrecht to cooperate but she isn't budging. I know that she knows something. I am working on her." Anna took her daughter's hand.

"Patrick and Emma?" Robin asked.

"Here is where it gets hard. I sent them to a safe house.. However, I cannot give you the location and…" Anna took a deep breath.

"He insisted that Sam and Danny go with him. Considering Helena may or may not have Jason, once the news of your escape happened, I felt that it was better to not take any risks." Anna could immediately read the hurt on her daughter's face. She saw her spine straighten and her jaw set.

"You are right it is for the best. Thank you for telling me." Anna put her hand on her shoulder.

"Robin… He didn't know…"

"I know. I should just get over it and deal with it." She said remembering her mother's words when she came home after being presumed dead. Patrick was always golden, she always sided with him, at least Robin thought so.

"Don't worry, I am dealing with it." Anna moved to hug her.

"Robin please don't do that." Robin snorted.

"Do you know he asked me why I even came back?" she laughed bitterly.

"He is hurt Robin. This thing, this bond with another man hurts him. You ran off to save him twice and both times jeopardize yourself." Robin flew up off the couch. Her blood was boiling.

"How dare you! Faison would have gotten to me anyway. Just like he got to Duke. Don't you dare lay that at Jason or me. I didn't have much choice but I don't dwell on it because I would have even if I did." She shouted her anger spilling out from her. She was usually more reserved but she was tired.

"You don't know the things that he has done for me. You don't know what I felt to be chained to a bed or locked in a room. Not knowing what day or month it was, hoping, wishing, and praying someone would come for me. No one came. How could I allow it to happen to someone I love? A dear friend of mine. If it were Brenda, I'd have done the same." Robin refused to shed another tear.

Neither woman noticed Jake come in. He cleared his throat making his presence to be known.

"I could come back." He said.

"No, my mother was just leaving." Jake nodded at Anna.

"Commissioner." Anna looked at her daughter.

"I am just trying to prepare…"

"For what? Do you know how much I have survived? You are pleading his case to me? Did you know that Lisa tried to kill me not once, but… Let's see…" She held up one finger.

"The well. Then there was jumping in front of my car… Then there was the gas leak.. Then there was taking us hostage… She did that twice. Then she switched my meds so that is what?" She held up five fingers.

"That is not even counting gas lighting. Oh no… I forgot one. She tried to inject something in my IV after she burned down Uncle Mac's house. Through it all, I never gave up." Anna looked at her daughter tearfully willing her to understand. She decided to drop it. Robin was in fight mode and that was exactly where she needed to be.

"I am not taking sides and you will see that. I have been through similar things Robin but your anger is blinding you. I will keep you posted." Anna nodded at Jake then left.

"I am sorry that you had to witness my tantrum." He ducked his head.

"I should have walked out. So I am the one who is sorry. You have nothing to be sorry for. I brought you something." He said then held up a bag. She gave him a puzzled look.

"It has been two days and you are going stir crazy with little to no new developments. So I got you a disguise so that you can get out." Robin looked down.

"They have likely seen me with you if they are watching." He shook his head.

"Sonny had the grounds canvassed and swept. They may have been here but they are not now. Besides, I got one for myself." She smiled at the prospect.

Robin wore a blonde wig and Jake wore a black curly wig with fake facial hair. Robin wore color contacts to make her eyes blue and he switched his to brown. She wore heavy makeup to cover her freckles. She had on a pair of jeans and thigh high boots with a pink sweater. He wore jeans and a flannel shirt.

"We look ridiculous." Jake laughed out loud, it was a hearty laugh.

"I look like a lumberjack." He laughed more.

"And I a… Well… Something out of the movie clueless or pretty woman." He laughed again.

"It is really not that funny." He shook his head up and down disagreeing with her. It was sort of ridiculous but he loved to see her smile.

"Come on, it is hilarious. I already told your guards where we are going. They are going ahead. So we should go." They leave and she doesn't ask where they were going but fresh air would do her good.

Jake took Robin to Rochester where they went ice skating. "Ice skating?" He shrugged. He had remembered something about hockey but like all others, the memory was gone as quickly as it came. He had wanted to try ice skating to see if it had triggered anything.

"I figured that you would want to stay outside." She smiled as she loved to ice skate.

"You figured correctly." She rushed to get her skates.

Jake was a natural on the ice. They discovered that they liked to compete, so they raced. Robin did a few tricks.

"You're good." He smiled as they headed to get hot chocolate.

"Thanks. I mean I am a stranger…"

"No, a new friend." He corrected. "I know that we have only known each other a couple of days but it feels like longer than that." She nodded in agreement.

"Christmas is in a month. I am already missing Thanksgiving in a couple days with my daughter and I just hope this is over with sooner than later." He took her hand in his.

"It will be. Look, I haven't known him very long but I trust him. Things are going to work out." His eyes met hers, she believed him, or maybe she needed to cling to hope.

Jake and Robin walked the square for a while drinking hot chocolate and talking. Then they headed back to a pub for drinks.

The pub was quite cozy, they served food and actually had an older guy at the host station. Jake felt that it was a family owned, old school pub. He stepped forward to get a table.

"A booth for two, if you have it." The grey haired older man smiled at him.

"It is a slow night, we do have a booth." The man looked at Robin and smiled. "You two make a lovely couple." Jake wondered why the man was in his business then he remembered a man saying something about the Wild Swan. He shook it off, for some reason he felt the urge to grab her hand so he did.

The duo were sitting in the booth having a drink, they both seemed to be in different places.

_"Jason that was rude?" He smiled then gestured._

_"Well…So was he. What does he care if we are lovers or not?" He defended._

_"Some people are just romantic. They see two people in love and…" He looked at her a bit confused._

_"He knew...Just by looking at us?" He asked._

_"By looking at me, probably. My roommate says that I get this really strange expression when I say your name. It is probably worse when I am with you." She smiled adoringly at him._

_"Or better—say my name." He urged her with his eyes sparkling, he was teasing her. She blushed slightly then complied with his request._

_"Jason." She said in a low tone._

_"That didn't look so strange." He said not quite getting it. She just looked beautiful to him as always. She leaned forward._

_"What does it look like?" She asked._

_"Beautiful." He leaned in then placed a tender kiss on her lips._

Jake leaned forward as if being controlled by an unseen force. He lifted her chin then kissed her. She was startled at first, then she kissed him back.

Another memory washed over him.

_"Do you miss me? I mean, I know you do by the way you hold me." She ducked her head to meet his gaze, his head was down slightly as he tried to figure out how to say what he was feeling. "But you haven't said it yet."_

_Jason eyes moved up to meet her intense gaze, he loved her eyes. "I don't know how." He admitted._

_"It is easy—I…Miss…You. You know how I told you in the summer, that when you kiss me I feel it on my mouth hours later—the same thing happens now. When I am studying, when I am alone. I close my eyes and think about you and those kisses. I miss you so much, every minute of every day." She explains and his heart swells._

_"You know that is what I said in this letter." Her eyes lit up._

_"Do you still have it?" He fished it out of his pocket and she began to read it._

**_It is not the easiest… There is nothing inside me without you. I eat. I sleep._**

_"what is this crossed out word?" She asked._

_"I fight."_

_"Jason." She whispered._

_ "Go ahead finish" He said softly._

**_I work, I eat, I sleep and none of matters because my heart…_**

_"That is why I didn't send it." He said when he noticed that not only was he overcome with emotion but so was she. "I don't want you to hurt Robin."_

The memory was too powerful, it upset him to feel those same emotions. The kiss made them even stronger. He pulled away.

"I'm sorry." He said in a whisper. She stared at him for a long moment. Why was he sorry? "I just attacked you and we are just getting to know each other."

"You didn't attack me. Why did you kiss me?" She asked him.

"You looked deep in thought. Your lips were almost pouty. I don't know—I felt the urge to kiss you then." He said a bit nervously and she smiled a bright smile as though it reminded her of something.

"What? You think that my cutting a vein open here is funny?" She laughed then.

"You have hardly cut a vein open buddy." He smiled at that. She was quick, he liked that. "No need to apologize, it was nice. You are good at that." Robin didn't know why she was flirting. She had a lot of baggage and she couldn't get involved but she could have a little fun, couldn't she?

That night when they had arrived back at the gatehouse. Robin had quickly dumped the disguise and showered. When she came into the living room she saw that he had changed.

"You just couldn't wait to get out of that thing could ya?" He chuckled. She liked his laugh.

"Well, you know." She laughed. "I am gonna go to bed so that I can check in with Sonny first thing. I wanted to say thanks."

"Ahh don't mention it. As long as you had fun." She nodded that she did. He watched her walk away and saw her put her fingers to her lips.

Jake clearly heard the name Robin in his last memories but he didn't see her face clearly. He didn't want to make any assumptions. He needed a clearer memory.

Robin laid on the bed thinking about Jake. She couldn't figure out why she was saw drawn to him. She still felt the kiss they had shared hours later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6 Make Do!**

Robin had prepared a small meal for her and Jake. She told him to stay with Sonny but he wanted to make sure that she was okay. They had dined in comfortable silence with compliments to the chef. They had retired to sit near the fire with chocolate cake and red wine.

"Did you not want to see your family today?" He didn't want to lie to her so he told her what he knew.

"It is not possible. I don't know who they are." He shrugged and notice the look of empathy wash over her. "Hey, I am just thankful to not be eating a frozen meal. I am fine, really." She smiled.

"I just know how hard it can be at this time of the year. I am sorry that Carly ruined the dinner. My mother and I agreed it would be best if I stay hidden." She explained.

"She makes my head hurt." Jason said of Carly and Robin laughed at that.

"This is Sonny's recipe. Try it. It is delicious." He raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… Well…" She laughed.

"You take the first bite since you are new to the chocolate experience designed by Sonny." She laughed but a memory took hold of him. It was his birthday and they were all sitting at a table, celebrating.

_Birthday boy gets the first slice. _He shook off the memory when he noticed Robin holding out a forkful of cake to him. He accepted the bite.

"Mmm" He mumbled then finished the bite. "That IS good." She gave him a nod saying that she told him so.

"You and Jason were like family to Sonny?" He asked and she sighed.

"For a while, yes. I knew Jason before he lost his memories. I was there when he first opened his eyes after the accident. The one AJ caused but Jason had forgiven him. I wanted him to see his brother and be able to make amends but now that is not possible." She frowned at that.

"You were close to AJ?" Robin laughed bitterly at that question.

"I was but he wasn't happy that I kept the truth from him. We made amends but we were never as close." She said sadly. "Jason and I became close again."

"One day we met on the bridge again, we became friends, he liked that I could see him as Jason Morgan versus Quartermaine, I had no future and he had no past. I introduced him to Sonny. Jason and I became more than friends. It ended badly, but years later I came back to save his life. We didn't become close at first but over time we did. That is why I know he will find him." She said fiercely.

"Do you still love him? What happened?"

"Part of me always will but we moved on. Our lives were different. It is a long and painful story. It involves Carly, I only say so because one day she will give you the rundown. She believes in her delusions. He is married. I was married. We were good friends though. Took some time but we were." He watched the look on her face when she spoke about the man. He couldn't place it so he changed subjects.

"So you are a pathologist? Not a surgeon?" He asked and she nodded.

"I am, I love research. Some people frown upon it. When Stone was sick, then I got HIV, I did so much research. I am a geek so watching cells regenerate, reproduce and the thing they do…" She chuckled lightly.

"It works for me. It is like getting and fixing at the root. You diagnose the cause then you solve it. Some people think of it as a lesser specialty, I disagree." He stared at her as she talked about her career.

"I am sorry, I don't want to bore you." He smiled he wasn't bored, he was impressed and felt a sense of pride that he could not explain.

"No, I am not bored, it just sounds interesting and you are intimidating me with your smarts." He winked and she blushed. "You are one of the more interesting people that I have met here in that sense."

Many of his conversations had left a lot to be desired and Robin was a breath of fresh air. Sam seemed to mumble and speak at low energy. Carly seemed like she wanted to chew a person's face off. Liz, well, she was kind to him and he appreciated her but she took an unnatural attachment to him immediately. Her baby voice also left a lot to be desired. Robin was strong and he admired that.

"Yeah, not something people usually say but I'll take it." She laughed nervously.

"I think there is just a lot more to you than you allow people to see. That is my observation." The corners of her mouth turned up.

"A very astute observation." He chuckled then stood to clear the plates. He needed to clear his mind. He couldn't get over this pull that he had to her. Maybe in a sense he wished he was Jason because that would explain things that he was feeling. He felt like he was falling for her but he had only known her just a few days. How was that possible? When he returned she had refilled their glasses.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" She looked at him. She had to admit that he was a very attractive man but she never did know how to flirt, not at first anyway.

"Maybe." She blushed wondering what the hell she was doing. He raised an eyebrow as he held her gaze. His eyes dropped to her lips, he smiled then took a sip from the glass. Robin studied his features. The man made her nervous, she couldn't explain it. His smile could make her heart lurch in her chest.

"Maybe is not a yes." He teased bringing his eyes back up to meet hers. He used the back of his hand to caress her cheek, her breath caught as he leaned in, his lips met hers tenderly.

Jake's heart began to beat faster and faster as he took her into his arms kissing her passionately as if he ached for her. He gathered her up in his arms then carried her to his bedroom. He gently deposited her on the bed, she looked up at him with eyes full of need and want. He moved to the bed hovering over her as he gently pushed her down.

Slowly he undressed her covering exposed flesh in tender kisses that caused goose bumps to raise on her soft skin. Memories of a time before, some hotel came flooding over him.

Jason began to kiss then suck the curve her neck. Robin closed her eyes remembering someone else.

_When you kiss me, I feel your lips on mine for hours. _It couldn't be, could it? Trying to enjoy what was happening she shook off the thoughts and hissed when Jason took her right nipple into his mouth. Her fingers greedily raked over him as if she was trying to imprint every contour into her brain.

"Are you sure? I mean I am…"

"I know and there are condoms in that drawer right there." He kissed her and she smiled against his lips.

"I am sure, Robin." He whispered.

Jason held her as they made love, memories of Montauk, his first birthday, and their first time at the penthouse flooding over him. He ran his hand through her hair kissing her deeply as she rode him. He held her close never once questioning that she was calling him Jason, somehow he knew in that moment, that name was his but they couldn't stop, didn't want to stop. They kept going. She had finally come back to him and somehow he found that he had been waiting as the flood gates opened in the most erotic of ways.

Robin and Jason collapsed tangled together, he kissed the top of her head. They laid in awkward silence. She turned to face him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"So am I but not for this, never that. It was amazing but I wasn't completely honest and you kept calling me Jason and as I remembered some beach, I think we had sex without penetration. I knew then. I didn't tell you about the accident or the fact that I couldn't remember." She looked at him then touched his face, it was a tender touch. He closed his eyes feeling consumed with guilt. Maybe he was selfish, maybe he just needed her before everything turned upside down.

"I had to have reconstructive surgery. The car just ran me over. I was pretty bad." She stared at him as if her eyes were drinking him in.

"What else do you remember?" She asked going into Dr. Mode.

"On the bridge, I remembered you wanting to jump. It was distorted so I didn't know what to make of it. Just now, I remembered you, I remembered us. I just couldn't." She put her finger to his lips.

"You didn't know. Okay, you didn't and I… Well there is no excuse. I never do that. Jason you even sound different. You probably did damage when you yanked those tubes out. I should have known better. The more we kissed the more I knew." She started to panic.

"Robin breathe. It happened, we cannot do anything about that right now. My head is spinning and I just know that right now I feel good. So relax and don't run tonight just let me hold you." He pulled her close then closed his eyes. She couldn't fight it, she couldn't move, she relaxed into him then drifted off to sleep.

_He found her chained to a wall. Her face lit up when she saw him. His first instinct was to get her out of there. She rambled for a moment in happiness then gestured with her hand that she was chained to the wall. He thought quickly by grabbing the stool and using it to shoot the chain freeing her. He had to smirk that it scared her when she went off. In true Robin fashion she apologized then hugged him._

_They were stopped by Helena's goons and he had woken up just in time to save her from whatever Helena had planned. They had escaped just as the clinic exploded. Somehow they got separated and he had no idea where she ended up._

Jason woke with a start, careful not to wake Robin. She was sleeping soundly next to him. He drew her in close to him and held her tight. During the night more memories seeped into his consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 7 The Morning After**

Robin woke up in bed alone. She stayed there for a moment remembering the events of the previous night. She wondered if Jason hated her for taking advantage of the situation. She drug herself out of bed then into her room, she headed for the shower.

Sonny had come over to check on Robin. Jason answered then stepped aside to let him in. Sonny took a seat on the couch. He stared at him for a long moment, processing what he had learned the night before. He wasn't sure how to feel about what happened to AJ. He was torn and he knew Sonny.

"You never came back to the house last night." Sonny raised an eyebrow. Jason rubbed the back of his neck.

"I didn't want to leave Robin alone. Her ex was a real asshole the other night. I can see that she was upset so. Listen, we have to talk." He sighed.

"This is going to sound crazy." Sonny smiled at him. It took a while but he had a suspicion that the man was Jason. Especially when Robin told him everything that night she showed up with Luke.

"I offered Robin the gatehouse because I thought she could help. I wasn't sure but there were things that you did that reminded me of him. I put it together when she showed up. What do you remember?" Jason stared at him in shock but he was also angry. He didn't like being used as a puppet.

"You didn't want to mention it to me?" Sonny chuckled.

"I wasn't sure. So let's get down to business. What do you remember? Then we can talk about keeping Robin safe and bringing down Helena." Sonny gestured for his old friend to sit.

"I remember Robin, I remember our relationship. When I was in the hospital, I remembered a bit about Liz. We were arguing about something and Jake came up so we thought it was my name. I remember Robin helping me then they carried her out kicking and screaming. She was trying to get to me. It gets fuzzy. Then I wake up restrained, I broke the restraints, took out a few guards then went to find her. She was chained to a wall. I shot it off without warning." He smiled.

"I bet she liked that." He laughed and Sonny watched the expression on his face.

"Yeah, she told me how much. Anyway, I had to wire the door to get us out and that is when we came face to face with Helena." Jason explained their escape. "That is what I remember. Which means you killing AJ is in context for me, somewhat but fuzzy." Sonny ran his hand over his face.

"I allowed Ava to manipulate me. When I walked in, he was choking her. I thought that I was protecting her and avenging Connie." Jason shook his head.

"We don't have time. What I know is that Robin misses her daughter. Our families aren't safe. Who was Jake?" Sonny looked down realizing that his memory hasn't completely returned.

"Jake was your son with Liz. You decided to allow Liz's husband, fiancé, raise him because she felt that your life was too dangerous but you loved him." Jason remembered Liz telling him about Jake.

"He was hit by a car." He said sadly and Sonny nodded confirmation.

"You have a two year old, his name is Danny. You have a wife in Sam." Jason frowned.

"I have seen them with that scum who was yelling at Robin." Jason stood and started to pace. "I also know that AJ is my brother, I had made peace with him and you shot him. Still, so many things that need to be pieced together so I don't know how to feel about that." He admitted.

Robin walked out in a pair of jeans and a sweater. She observed the men. "So if Sonny knows, we can use his resources and bring in one in particular of mine." She said thinking about Nikolas.

"Spinelli is good. Do you have him looking into Cassadine holdings? They have a lot of properties and a lot of places that she can hide." Jason looked at her briefly then turned back to Sonny.

"Hey sweetheart. How are you doing this morning?" Sonny noticed the awkward tension as he moved to hug her.

"I am good Sonny. Just anxious to get Helena out of our hair." She returned his hug then separated from him.

"Where is this Spinelli?" Jason asked and Sonny smirked flashing his dimples at the question.

"Fatherhood has toned him down a bit. He is at my place. Let's go." Jason stood then exited with Sonny leaving Robin feeling guilty and used. She hugged herself then got a pen and a pad to leave a note.

When Jason returned that night after following-up on a lead he found the note.

_I am so sorry. I cannot even begin to express how sorry I am. Once it is safe I will do whatever you need to ensure that you get your memories back. I don't want to confuse thing for you or burden you. This is not a ploy but I need to go. I will keep in touch and I will be safe. _

_Robin_

Jason sighed then called Max. "Max where is Robin?" He listens as Max checks in with those guards who were on Robin. She had lost her guards but Max had put a tracking device in the car she was given just in case. He remembered Sonny warning that she had a way of shaking guards if she wanted.

Robin opened her door expecting room service. She was at the Cosmopolitan. She was surprised to see Jason standing in her doorway glaring at her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 8 Avoidance**

Robin could see that Jason was angry when she opened the door. He pinned her with an icy glare, one that she hadn't seen from him in a long time. He walked in then closed the door.

"Pack." He said simply and that ticked her off. She placed her hand on her hips ready to tear into him.

"Look, we are dealing with a dangerous situation. Patrick and Emma may be safe for now but what about everyone else? You took a risk because you are uncomfortable because we had sex." His words stung her, he was so casual about it.

"I haven't unpacked yet. I told you my reason for leaving." He pinched the bridge of his nose.

"You can't confuse things for me Robin." He said simply and there it was. It was like a force clawing at her heart and squeezing it. She didn't say anything to defend herself. She just didn't have it in her. She ignored the pain then grabbed the single bag that she had taken. She didn't speak she just walked out of the suite then waited for him to lead the way.

Robin walked back into the gatehouse, the ride there was fairly quiet. Jason was worried and he knew that he was being harsh but he needed her head in the game not filled with regret. He also hated that she had regrets, that she ran when he didn't have any. She had gone to her room without a word to him and he knew that she was pissed. She hated being told what to do. He also knew that she was ashamed but he didn't get that.

Jason was talking on the phone to Spinelli when she entered the living room later that night. He hung up then looked at him.

"Anything new." He shook his head. "How are you feeling after gaining some of your memories? Any headaches?"

"I am fine Robin. Just processing." He said evenly then she nodded.

"It is a lot to process. If you have any questions just let me know." She started to walk back to her room.

"Why did you run?" He asked surprising her.

"I told you. You should be tested to be safe." She said without emotion. He tried to read her but he couldn't. That threw him off as he was always able to read her.

"Is that it or is it because of the things I remembered? You weren't sure if old wounds would be reopened?" she ran her hand through her hair.

"Well, I mean, I can't confuse things for you right?" She said dryly. Her world was shaken and he was cold. He stared at her processing her words.

"I meant that, you could not confuse things with my memory. Robin, I am already confused. I have been confused for months trying to put things together in my head. Before when I was lost, you were my compass. I didn't have you but I had all of these people telling ME about ME and their problems. I'm sorry if what I said hurt you." He said sincerely. She shifted her weight to her left leg as she nervously worked on her lip.

"I knew it was possible but I left for the reason I told you." She insisted and he decided to drop it. She was bracing herself and he knew it. There was no way two people could make love the way they did and it not mean anything. It had opened a flood of emotions for him and he realized that he had never put her first before. He didn't expect her to believe that he would start and how could he. Especially after the way that he acted after.

"Anything else?" He looked at her sadly.

_What am I supposed to do with this ache now? _He wanted to ask but the words got stuck so he just shook his head instead. She started to walk away but he called out to her.

"Robin, thank you." She looked at him curiously. "For always coming back and for saving my life."

"It is automatic Jason." He stared at her as she shrugged sadly.

"You aren't some complication in my life. We needed each other last night. Please don't beat yourself up over it. I am sorry about earlier. I was just reeling and… I didn't know what to do or say because I don't want you to leave again. I don't want to be a complication for you either." She turned to him and she smiled sadly.

"I should have known. We have always had a connection and I felt it with you despite your face. You aren't a complication for me. You have the most to lose, I have already lost it all. To be honest, I am wondering if it was even worth it and the most important thing is my daughter." His face fell. "I meant my time with Patrick. He gave me Emma and I will always be grateful but… I just… I don't know." She shrugged and he nodded. He hated that she had lost so much because of him.

"Patrick divorced you because of me?" She ran her hand through her hair.

"I think… I lied to him. He thinks that I always choose you. He thinks that my going back into the lab was my choosing you. Never mind that I am a doctor. I thought that I had time. Never mind that the whole thing was a setup. He didn't want me to go. He did not feel your life was worth saving but I did. I love you Jason, you are one of my best friends. So, I would do it again if it means having you out there in the world living your life." Robin spoke passionately leaving him speechless. She turned to walk away.

"Thank you." He whispered but she smirked sadly.

"I didn't do anything." With that she returned to her room.

Jason laid on the couch looking at the ceiling, neither of them getting much sleep that night.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 9 Bait**

Helena had known that Jason was Jake the whole time. She had planned to use him in some capacity to take over Port Charles. Robin had explained that Helena still had her wits about her and it was best not to underestimate her. She was likely biding her time because he did not remember anything. The duo sat in Sonny's living room with Luke and Anna and went over the plan.

Jason had met Robin on their bridge, the plan was to draw Helena out in hopes of catching her. He pulled Robin close then whispered in her ear. "You have the gun, I know you can shoot, be ready." He advised.

"I just want my life back." She said so only that he could hear the words.

"I remember coming here, after I thought that you died. I was saying goodbye. I have been through a hell of a lot Robin, but I can say that was the worst day of my life outside of losing Jake." He gripped the rail of the bridge.

"I should have known. What I said that night on this bridge, I meant it. As long as you are out there somewhere, I'd be okay." Her eyes filled as she stood next to him.

"I know what you mean. Faison taunted me with his killing you. So when Victor came showing me your picture, I had to come." He looked at her then caressed her face. They hadn't talked much since the previous sleepless night. There was something there, maybe it had never left completely. However, that night they shared had started a fire and Jason wasn't so sure that it could be extinguished.

"I was still processing your death while trying to get my life back but, it did kill me. I just thought that you would always be there. I was telling Faison that you would figure it out and come to find me." She sighed as she kept her tears at bay.

"You know I would have." He looked at her, blue eyes connected with brown, she nodded her response. She knew without question that he would have.

"Well isn't this nice." Helena moved forward with her goon squad. "Albeit, a bit foolish to think that you could come out here in the open."

"Well, I did manage to escape the institution." Robin said defiantly turning to face Helena. She and Jason drew their guns.

"Oh little bird, I let you escape." Helena chuckled. She had let Robin escape knowing that she would be the one to draw Jason's memories out.

"You see, as much as Mrs. Morgan loved Jason, she has not been able to invoke any recall from the hit man. Elizabeth Webber was able to trigger something but you my dear." She smiled.

"You were the key. I remember how fond of you my dear grandson was but you chose the man who was putting another woman and her child before you." Helena reminded, the cringe on Jason's face not going unnoticed.

"Don't look so pained Jason, she did forgive you enough to save your life more than once. I have plans for the two of you that have been put off long enough." The guards stepped forward and Jason pushed Robin behind him.

Anna's men moved in the guards. Luke went for Helena. "Due process Spencer." Anna reminded him.

"To hell with that. Take the guards in and leave me with her." Anna shook her head, the law was the law. However, she remembered Faison and did what was asked. She gestured for Robin and Jason.

"Mom we will catch up to you, I promise." Robin needed to see that Helena would no longer be a problem.

"Disarm her and step aside junior." Luke said to Jason. Jason balked at the nickname but disarmed Helena.

Luke reached behind his back and pulled out a katana with one swing he had taken off her head. "That is how to rid yourself of a zombie vampire." He looked at Robin who had gasped. He stooped down then picked up the head and stuffed it in a duffle bag. Sonny's men approached.

"Now Robin, I know you stayed because you needed to see that you had no cause for worry. I know that you have been through hell but you don't need to be here for the rest. Junior, please take her out of here. We need to be sure this bitch never comes back." Luke said with a dark look in his eyes. Robin looked at him in concern but Jason led her away.

In the car, Robin looked at Jason. "I am concerned about Luke, they kept him pretty out of it for a while, I think." Jason took her hand.

"Luke has been through worse. He will be fine." He looked at her for a moment. They were about to go back to their lives.

"We need to talk about what happened. I know we did a little but I know you. We survived and we did that together. You helped me get my memory back." She blushed at that.

"Do you remember everything?" He sighed because he had not had the total recall.

"No, I don't remember Sam and the memories of Sonny are with you. Same with Michael and Carly." She squeezed his hand.

"I will help you." She promised.

"What I was trying to say is that I still want you in my life. I know that we can't… But we were friends first right?" she nodded trying to keep her emotions at bay. The dam had broken and she didn't know how she would deal with it.

"Always Jason, always. You will be one of my best friends, always." She assured him and he let out a breath of relief. They pulled up at Sonny's not expecting to be bombarded with their families.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 10 Face Off**

Sam stood, Anna had called Patrick and had guards bring them to Sonny's. She told them that Sonny would explained and he did. She stared at Jason for a moment taking him in. she circled him. Emma ran to her mother and Robin lifted her up into her arms holding her tight.

"You. That is why Danny was… He didn't want to leave your side. Every time we saw you he was drawn to you." Sam covered a sob. She went to grab Danny from Patrick then brought him to his dad.

"Jason, meet Daniel, your son." Jason took the small child into his arms studying him. Danny reached up to touch his face and their eyes connected. Jason nearly stumbled as the memories over powered him, he had total recall.

Robin was answering Emma's many questions while the Morgan's were reacquainted. Sonny noticed Jason's hard stare fall on Patrick.

"Why don't I take Emma and Danny into the kitchen for a snack?" Sonny said, Patrick was about to protest but Robin stopped him. Sonny took Danny from Jason and Jason waited patiently while Sonny took the kids out of ear shot.

"You son of a bitch." He said to Patrick. "I saw you berating Robin but I didn't remember. I had no context. I remember her telling me that you were divorcing her for her choice. You knew, you knew what she was doing and you divorce her. Then in some sick game of revenge you went after Sam?" Sam looked at Patrick, Robin looked like she wanted to hide.

"Jason what are you talking about?" His eyes met Robin's and he immediately felt guilty.

"Robin, I am so sorry. I just thought that you were off in Africa. I did not understand that. Patrick and I were friends." She looked at Patrick.

"Wait, the clinic. You had seen something in that room. Was Jason there?" She approached him. Patrick looked down.

"So was Victor. So I told Patrick that Jason was dead because I needed to get him out of there. Victor had already caused the accident to keep me in line. I could not risk it." Robin laughed. She didn't want to believe it but there it was, confirmation.

"But Patrick never said a thing to me." Sam was angry, fresh tears rolled down her cheeks. "I talked to you about how much I missed him. How odd it was to take off my wedding ring and you knew." She shouted.

"What was I supposed to do Sam? Ava told me that Robin was alive but I did not listen. I had no proof. I also could not risk it. The only reason that I found out was because I found the picture and Victor and his goons came back while I was there. I never expected what happened between us to happen. I never expected to fall in love with you." Patrick licked at his lips then ran his hand through his hair. Jason wanted to hit him. He had not been making a plea to the woman who had forgiven him over and over but he was making the plea to his wife.

"I am going to take Emma home and explain to her what has happened. No need to apologize Sam, you were in the dark." Robin held her head high.

"Robin what do you mean that you are going home? Home? You walked out of our home." Robin stared at him in disbelief. She opened her mouth to speak but could not form the words.

"I will stay at the Metro Court. I am taking Emma with me and you will not fight me on it. Patrick with the hell that I have been through for the past three years… If you fight me, you will regret it. Trust me on that." Robin said icily.

"I would never do that. However, to move back in would confuse Emma who has been having a hard time with our divorce." Robin laughed at that.

"But not the revolving door of women?" With that she walked away. She was crushed but she had resolved the fact that her marriage was over. She just wanted to be with her daughter.

Jason looked at Patrick, "You will regret that. You don't deserve her. You never have. The only thing stopping me from kicking your ass is the fact that your daughter is in this house. You preyed on my wife. Poor poor, Patrick, can never be without."

Patrick looked at Sam. She did not even attempt to stick up for him. "Sam had a relationship before me. I did not prey on anyone. When Robin was gone, Sam helped me. She helped me move on and I did the same for her when she was struggling with it. We bonded through the loss of our spouses and became friends. This summer that became more and I am not sorry. It wasn't some sick plot for revenge, it is what it is." Patrick's stare was hard. He had always hated Jason and the way that women seemed to fawn over him. He looked to Sam.

"I love you but I know that you need to do what you need to do for your family. So, I will back off." Jason laughed at that. Patrick watched Robin carrying Emma into the living room.

"I will drop you off." He said to her but she just glared at him. "It is safer that way and we should explained it to her together." He saw her features soften then. He was right. She would have to get used to coparenting with him at the very least. She nodded and he headed out with her. She couldn't look at Jason but his eyes were on her.

Sam noticed Jason watching Robin as she left. "Why are you watching her? Is there something that I should know about? I know that you were living with Liz." Sam was stunned by the cold look he landed on her at those words.

"She came to save my life yet again and she lost her family because of it. You willing participated. She is not okay but is pretending to be, that is why I was watching her." He said coldly.

"Patrick… Sam are you kidding me? I know that you thought I was gone but you were going to bring my son up around a man who hates me? Who blamed me for his wife's absence as well as her staged death?" Jason shook his head. Sam cried pleading for him to understand but he didn't want to hear it.

"Please Jason, don't give up on us. I love you. I never stopped loving you. Let's just go home. I am sure that we can make this right. We need to try for Danny." Jason stared at her knowing that she was right but the anger still brewed under the surface.

"I was coming home to you and I was so excited. I stood outside of that door. Then Helena's goons threatened me, showing me a video of you and Danny. I ended up being able to get away but then I got hit by a car." He pulled her close.

"I am different now. My face is different." She looked up at him.

"But you are still you." He smiled and so did she.

"I am but I am still angry about Patrick but I will deal with it. I cannot make any promises but we are going home and we can try to make it work." She hugged him close, that was all that she asked for but deep inside there were lingering feelings for another.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 11 Just Hold On I'm Coming Home**

_Six months later_

Robin had moved to Rochester and had gotten a job at the local hospital running their pathology department. She and Patrick had joint custody and she was able to get Emma to and from school on her weeks with her. Oddly enough, Brad was still there and was running his own contracting business. They had become friends. She explained to him her life story including why she was Nancy Greene. Emma and Ruthy's daughter, Sara had hit it off. Ruthy had even babysat Emma some days when Robin was busy. She adjusted to life in Rochester, there was just too much pain in Port Charles. She needed a fresh start.

She had spoken to Jason a few times but he seemed distant. In fact, she needed to call him to follow-up on his six month HIV test. She remembered meeting him on the bridge for yet another goodbye.

_It was a cold night in January. Robin stood on the bridge, she had found a place and was ready to move. She would be close enough to visit family and friends but far enough where she did not have to see people every day. Then there was a secret that she had been keeping. In order to keep it, she had to stay away._

_She heard his footsteps as they crunched on the snow that had hardened. She turned to him, she smiled a bittersweet smile._

_"How are things Jason?" He stared at her for a moment._

_"Is it true?" He asked her, her brow crinkled in confusion. "Is it true that you are leaving Port Charles?" she sighed then nodded confirming that she was indeed leaving Port Charles._

_"It was negative. I am on the cocktail." He looked at her moving closer to her._

_"Where are you going?" He asked searching her eyes for something. He knew that she was running from him._

_"I am just going to Rochester. It is close enough to make Port Charles an easy commute. Nice enough to raise Emma." She shrugged then looked back out at the water._

_Jason looked down at his feet then sighed. He struggled for the right words to say but could not find them._

_"How are Danny and Sam? Glad to have you back, I am sure." She smiled at him but her smile did not meet her eyes._

_"They are good. I am happy to be back but I am not good." He reached out placing his hands on her shoulder then turned her to face him. "It seems like we are always saying goodbye here."_

_"Jason." She whispered. Her mouth opened then closed. "I have to go." She shrugged away from him then started to walk away._

_"I am not saying goodbye Robin. I won't hear your goodbye. I will watch you walk away, run away and when you get back, I will be here waiting." She stopped walking for a beat wanting to look back. She forced her legs to move. She left him on the bridge alone_

Emma was with Patrick that week and Robin had treated herself to a spa day then came home to veg on her favorite snacks. Brad was going to get her some ribs and would be joining her. She heard a knock on the door then eased up off the couch to get it.

"Hold your horses and where is your key." Robin waddled over to the door flinging it open expecting Brad but found Jason instead.

Jason just stared at her for what seemed like eternity. He looked her in the eyes then allowed his eyes to travel down to her protruding stomach.

"Jason what are you doing here? How did you even…" she trailed off remembering who she was talking to.

"You never came back. I thought that you needed space. You never came back so I came to you. Is there uh something that you need to tell me?" He asked walking in without waiting for an invite.

Robin mentally braced herself for what was to come. She waddled back over to the couch and he helped her sit down.

"I am bigger than last time because I am having twins." Robin said as she eased back onto the couch. Jason stood observing her as she sat chewing on her lip. He was overcome with joy, anger, sadness and a host of emotions all at once. She could not even look at him.

"We are having twins?" He looked at her.

"I am having twins, yes." She said coolly causing him to laugh out loud but it was a cold laugh.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she looked up him.

"We used a condom Jason, who is to say these twins are yours?" His eyes turned to ice as he stared at her.

"Then why don't you tell me who the father is then?" Brad picked that moment to walk in.

"I got your ribs and your orange soda." Brad said as he walked in not noticing Jason at first. "I also got cornbread but you know…." He looked at Jason. "Uhhh hello and you are?" Jason ignored him keeping his focus on Robin.

"Is he the father? I know you so I don't think so." Brad approached the duo.

"You look kind of threatening standing there. She doesn't need any stress, why don't you have a seat since I am getting the impression that you aren't leaving." Brad walked into the kitchen and made Robin's plate then placed it on a tray

Brad walked into the living room and handed Robin her tray. She observed it. "There is only a quarter slab here. I thought…"

"You agreed to one cheat day per week. You wanted to have cornbread, corn on the cob as well as sweets. So consider it a compromise." She frowned.

"Did you really only get a quarter slab?" Brad laughed out loud. He kissed her forehead.

"Yes Robin, that is all. I am going to take off. I will call you soon." Brad could sense the tension in the room. He knew that once Jason had asked she would want to tell him the truth. She watched as he left.

"Why do you have to have cheat weeks? Are you okay? Are the babies okay?" Jason asked concerned. Robin closed her eyes then counted to ten.

"I don't want to be rude but I would like to finish my food while it is hot." She started to dig in. Jason watched patiently, millions of questions going through his head. He was taken aback by her attitude. Hadn't she lied to him?

Robin finished her meal then placed the tray aside. "My intention was not to keep this child from you. However, I know what it is like to finally reunite with the man you love only to find out he has gotten someone pregnant. My plan was to have Brad call you when I went into labor. My mom and Patrick know that I am pregnant but only because of Emma." Robin took a breath.

"I did not want the extra stress. I wanted to keep the child. Part of me was afraid that you would want to keep them or Sam would." She put her hand on his knee. "I know that you wouldn't. It was selfish of me but I didn't want to lean on you or bond with you during this pregnancy. I am hormonal and it would just confuse things." She laid it all out. Jason sat there in stunned silence.

"I am... I am pissed but happy. I am pissed because you shut me out of it. You are not Carly, Robin, this is my child, our child." He looked at her she was looking down stilling herself.

"Jason, you are married and I was ashamed. I know it is ridiculous but…" Hot tears began to make their way down her cheeks. How could she face the people she loved while she carried a married man's child? How could she watch him be a family with his wife and child while she struggled through her pregnancy alone?

"Robin, you don't have to be ashamed. We didn't know…" She looked at him.

"At some point, I did. I cannot forgive myself for my lack of self-control. And after what I did all those years ago, you won't forgive me for being a hypocrite. You'll tolerate me and be nice to me because I am carrying your child. You'll feel obligated." He stood in a burst of frustration then paced for a moment.

"Are you done telling me how I feel?" She chewed on her lips watching him.

"I know what…"

"You don't. I came here because I love you. I waited for you. I tried to rebuild with Sam. I tried to get back what we had but I realized that while I did love her enough to marry her… I didn't love her with all of me because a good part of me belongs to you. I know it is crazy. I never thought we would ever have a chance and there has been others and marriages between us but that night in your arms, making love to you. I kept trying to find something that compares but I can't. In that moment I felt like I was home. You are it for me Robin and maybe it is fucked up but that is how I feel. I knew that I couldn't come to you without trying with Sam." Jason ran his hand through his hair.

"But I did that. I really did. I even left the business. But during those two years, something changed and we tried for Danny and we both agreed that it wasn't working. We divorced a month ago. It was hard for me to accept that she had been with Patrick. To find them huddled together and not feel suspicious or jealous. It was hard for her to accept that I flirted with Liz and that I had been with you." Her head snapped up.

"You told her?" He sat next to her again.

"I did not tell her who but she kind of knew." He frowned then took her hand. "I would have come sooner but, I knew you would say that I did not try hard enough or something to refuse to believe what I feel. " She looked at him, she decided to be honest. She rubbed her stomach.

"It was also hard Jason. I buried my feelings for you. When I came back in 2005 they were still there. I watched you with her. You were so much in love. I was invisible. I felt stupid and pathetic to have carried that torch for so long. I didn't move on, not really. I didn't fall in love again until Patrick. You never looked my way. So it was hard, the idea of carrying your child while watching you be a family with her. To see the obligation in your eyes when you came to make sure that I was taking care of us." Tears cascaded down her cheeks breaking his heart as he processed the information.

"You were never invisible to me. You were unattainable. When you came back, my first memories where of you. So yeah, I thought about it. However, I could not act on it. How could I? Sam accepted my life style and you were too good for it. You escaped it, you deserved better than me. Do you think that it didn't hurt when we talked about the reasons I could not father your child? Or when you invited me to your wedding? That everything that I had foolishly lost didn't cross my mind? That when you asked me if I ever wondered that my heart didn't race wondering if you still could love me." He cupped her face in his hands then used his thumbs to wipe her tears away.

"Look at me." She looked at him. "All of this, these experiences have taught me how foolish I have been for letting you go. Time is too precious to waste and I can't do that anymore. You may need time to believe that I am not just here for the baby and I can live with that. However, I need you to come back to Port Charles." She pulled away from him.

"I have a house, you can live there. I will stay at the Metro until you feel comfortable living together but Robin, you are having twins. You need your family and friends around you." She sighed.

"I will consider it when the babies are born but not before then. Port Charles is close enough where commuting is possible." He frowned but agreed.

"Has anyone child proofed yet?" She looked at him wondering what he was thinking.

"Brad did, why?" She asked.

"Is he your boyfriend?" He asked instead of answering her question. He noticed that Brad seemed pretty protective and was doing things for her that he should have been doing.

"No, he is a friend. Considering that I lied to his face when I was pretending to be Nancy Greene, for that, I am grateful." She explained giving him a look that let him know that she still wanted an answer.

"Because I am moving in which means some days Danny could be here. Before you say no… I just found out the most amazing news. I should be getting your cravings and rubbing your feet." She ran her hands through her hair then moved to stand up. He helped her up but instead of letting her walk away he pulled her into his arms hugging her close.

Jason felt the baby move. "Is that… Wow, they are pretty strong in there." He grinned.

"Is it the first time… I mean… Did you get to experience it with someone?" He asked looking down at her and when she didn't answer his jaw clenched.

"I need to get some air. I will be back." He let her go then pulled away. Robin had expected the anger to come sooner or later.

"Can I bring you anything? Anything not a half slab of ribs?" She sighed looking at her feet.

"Chocolate cake batter ice cream." He nodded then he left. Robin rubbed her belly.

"Well my little muffins. Daddy is not too happy with mommy but I know that he is happy about you. Now what should mommy do?" She waddled into the kitchen to get water.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 12 Refection and Projection**

Jason had driven around Rochester just thinking. He was angry but he didn't want to add to Robin's stress by showing his anger. She hadn't called him nor had she returned his calls. When she left she had completely shut him out and it angered and frustrated him. He had left the business for her and Danny, not to mention that he stood by Michael's side. He had made amends with AJ, at least he wanted to. However, Sonny took that chance. Hearing the tape and listening to Michael's side of the story, he could not forgive Sonny. Being around him was hard. He would always be grateful to Sonny but they could never be friends the way they had been. The same with Carly. He had cut them out of his life and had been bonding with Ned. Maybe Rochester was the right place to be.

He had only stayed with Sam so long because he wanted to make a sincere effort to make their marriage work. He realized that blaming her for things that she did while he was gone was pointless but he did partially blame her for the end of Robin's marriage. But then—so was he and that was not lost on him. Still, his heart was not completely with Sam. He loved her as Danny's mother but he wasn't in love with her. His heart belonged to Robin, in some ways it always had. Theirs was a deep all-consuming love that he had never felt but once in his life. He loved others but nothing ever came close.

With his memory intact he had tried to figure out why things never happened between them sooner. He figured it was because she was in love with Patrick then later married him but that wasn't it. It was his life. Sam was complacent with his choices. She never pushed him to look ahead. She never wanted better for them, she just stood at his side and supported every decision he made even when it was the wrong one. When he wanted to leave the business she had said that he didn't have to but this time she was more receptive and he had severed his mob ties but he did it for Danny and for Robin.

One thing Robin never did was keep her beliefs quiet. She would love him and hold him up. She would praise him when he was right but tell him when he was wrong. She challenged him, his feelings for her, his reawakening was liberating. It was likely breathing again, being fully stimulated. She did that for him. He turned the car around then headed back to her house.

Robin had fallen asleep on the couch thinking about Jason. She knew that she was wrong to not tell him. There were many times that she wanted to tell him the truth. To share in the pregnancy with him but every time she picked up the phone, she froze. She did not want him to resent her, to hate her. She couldn't handle losing him in that way again. She had built a wall around her heart.

She did know that she wanted the babies. She smiled as her hand moved to her stomach. She would do anything to keep them safe inside of her womb until they were ready to come out. She loved him, Jason and she knew that. Still it was hard to process his words and accept them as true. They had tempted fate and she was afraid that things wouldn't end well. She heard him walk in. She had swiped the keys from the table on his way out. She started to sit up.

"Don't get up." He moved to the couch gently taking her legs and putting them into his lap once he sat.

"I missed a lot and I was thinking about Paris. How you asked me to stay but I left you there on the stoop crying. Another regret of mine. I think that we should be close to family but for now, I can handle living here. Jake is young and not in school. You seem to manage seeing Emma well. I have been doing some numbers work with Michael and Ned. The commute is only an hour. I can make it work but I want to be here supporting you and our babies." She looked at him.

"Jason you don't…"

"Robin I love you. You will always be my north but all of this has shown me that life is too short. I can't live separately. I can't live and be happy without you." He massaged her feet.

"Baby I will sleep on the couch if you need me too." She smiled at him, her heart swelling with pure love for the man. He had taken her by complete surprise.

"I am sorry Jason." He sighed preparing for battle. "I should have told you and I was being a bitch when you showed up." He shook his head.

"You were being cautious." He corrected.

"Carly is going to flip. Jason I don't want her…" He put his hand up.

"I am no longer friends with Carly. Michael, I did advise him to give her a chance when he is ready. You only get one mother. Once things settled in my head and my memories were fully in tact the depth of their deceit and betrayal became clear to me. Carly badmouthed AJ to me. She had no remorse for his death. She didn't care. I do. I can't deal with them and I don't want to." Robin sat up to hug him.

"It was hard severing a friendship with Sonny but I cannot look at him the same. He was on his meds Robin. They had no proof. He wanted him gone because it would take him out of Michael's life. God, it just made me realize how wrong we were." Robin held him close. It was something that he could only talk about with her. It felt good getting it off his chest.

"We all were. I am so sorry Jason. I know you wanted that chance." She caressed his face.

"And I want this chance. A chance for us. Better than the best, I know we can have that again." Tears spilled over and he wiped them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." She kissed him surprising him.

"I just, I love you Jason. I never thought that you could love me again. I feel like I am dreaming." He smiled.

"You came back to me. You have helped me when I was broken. You didn't fix me because you knew that I could handle it but you helped me find the pieces. I am not here because I am grateful, I am here because that ache, it dulled but it never went away. You were always separate from others but no one loves me the way you do. Yes, I have loved others but no one the way I love you." She stared at him in awe and disbelief.

"But you and Sam." He took her hands in his.

"When you came back, I held onto the anger. Then it began to go away and I longed to talk to you and just be in your company. We became friends again and I cherished those moments but I never allowed myself to hope for more. Sam was more like me in a lot of ways. I did love her but you, you are the love of my life and there is no way that I am giving you up again. It may be selfish. I left the life but there is always a risk." She shook her head.

"We can handle it. You are not selfish. I was trying not to be." She chuckled as she wiped a stray tear from his cheek.

"But I have had this dream of you coming here and us being a family. You know me. It is a little hard to believe because I am scared. I have been hurt so damn much."

"Not this time Robin. We may fight but…" He started but she put her finger to his lips.

"I am just asking you to be patient with me." He smiled.

"I can do that. I did not expect it to be easy." He pulled her into his arms. "Whoa they are pretty busy in there." She laughed as he rubbed her belly.

"They must know that daddy is home." He smiled then leaned down to talk to her belly. Robin was a bundle of nerves but she felt that maybe this time they would get it right.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 14 Epilogue**

_Twelve months later…_

Jason and Robin had purchased a new home in Rochester. They decided to make a life outside of Port Charles but visited often. They house was huge, Jason had it built from the foundation up. It had seven bedrooms and a guest house so that family and friends could visit often.

The couple were in the back yard with their guests celebrating the twins first birthday. They had Pajanimals perform. Jason looked bored during the performance. He didn't understand it since they were only turning one. They wanted to name them for the bridge but decided to do something different. The girl was named Jaycee for her father and the boy Robert, aka Robbie for his mother. They were perfect and HIV free.

It was time to cut the cake but Robbie wasn't having it. "Nooo mine!" He cried.

"Robbie, you have already blown out your candles. It is time to give everyone a slice. Remember what we said about sharing?" Robert looked at his daughter.

"My namesake is a stubborn bloke." Robin sighed.

"He was named after me. How many times are we going to have this discussion?" Her father was around but he still moved around a lot. He adored Robbie and thought he would turn him into his very own mini-me.

Jason brought out a different cake. "Robbie has been going through the 'everything is mine' phase, so we have a backup plan." The guests laugh while Jason and Robin cut the cake and serve the guest.

Jaycee was attached to Emma and her friends. Emma was good with her though, never impatient. After a while Robin smiled at Jason knowing he was ready for people to leave. Michael leaned into her.

"His first hint was let's cut the cake. His second will be, "ready for goodie bags"." Robin laughed at that.

"He is not that bad." Ned approached.

"I got 50 bucks that he asks within the next ten minutes." He said wanting in on the action. Olivia elbowed him. As Mason, her son with Ned played with Robbie.

"I will see your 50 and raise you fifty that he does in exactly 15 minutes." Robin shook her head.

"I am not betting. I have no part in this." Robin said as she put her hands up. Jason approached.

"I am going to go get the goodie bags. Robbie is looking antsy and I think I saw Jaycee's eyes getting heavy." Ned held his hand out to Michael. Michael fished 100 dollars out of his wallet.

"You owe Ned money." Ned just laughs.

"Oh Jason, never change. You are such a sure thing." Olivia chimed in.

"Is he ready to kick us all out?" Brenda laughed as she approached. Jason gave her a cross look. "Don't forget, Alex, Hailey and I are staying."

"In the guest house. We know." Robin decided to help him out.

"I will go get the goodie bags but we cannot just ask people to leave Jason." He looked at her as if to ask why not. "Because the kids are still playing."

"Fine but you owe me." He winked then walked away toward the bouncy house.

"Hmm wonder what he wants as payment." Robin pinched Brenda. "What?"

"Must you be so…"

"She always has been." Ned teased. Jason stood on one of the tables.

"Listen up everyone. Since Robin has delayed this announcement by letting you stay when I was ready for you to go. I figured that it might not be so bad that you are here for this. A year ago the love of my life gave birth to two wonderful children. Three months before I learned that she was carrying twins. I wanted to ask her that very day. However, I knew she needed time." He hopped down as he approached her.

"I needed time, time to show her that I had realized what a fool I had been. Time to make something of myself. To be a man she could be proud of, someone deserving. Robin Scorpio, I love you, my north star, due north. All roads led me back to you. Will you please make me the happiest man on the planet and say that you will marry me." He reached her then got down on one knee. He opened the box, it held a gorgeous ring in platinum setting. Clear diamonds with a blue sapphire in the middle of the band. She covered her mouth to choke back tears.

"Jason, yes I will marry you." He slipped the ring on her finger then stood to kiss her. He kissed her for a long time.

"Emma, Danny, Robbie and Jayce, how do you feel about staying with us tonight?" Brenda smiled at the couple. They had finally gotten it right. There was applause.

"Ahem." Robert cleared his throat. "I didn't say swallow her face. The men who raised her are here." Jason broke the kiss then looked at Robin pulling her into his arms.

"Sorry I hadn't noticed." He smiled at Robert. Congratulations went around. The journey had started over a year ago but a new one was beginning. Robin just knew it would be better than the best, always and forever.


End file.
